Blossom Kurenai
Blossom Kurenai is a character from Super Fighters Megamix, who is originally introduced, and the main female protagonist of both the series and Mighty Henshin Denjin Warrior, along with Akagi Palmer, Cerina Arquette, Jyna Violette, Bunny Cosgrove, Tazz Haywood, Rokket Diaz, Victorriea Cooper, Vert Henderson, Kodama Purrott, and Guarnet Underwood and Oliver Kimachi who are both later allied with Blossom. Blossom is currently a leader of Shin Denjin Warriors in command along with Akagi Palmer, and a partner in mission, combat, and training, Cerina Arquette. She is also a lifelong best friend of Akagi Palmer and Cerina Arquette, a rival of Guarnet Underwood, Oliver Kimachi, Rokket Diaz, and Hoji Maslow, and a younger half-sister of Yumie "Sapphire" Tachibana. Biography Appearance Blossom is a tall, statuesque woman with pale skin, long dark orange waist-length hair with anime bangs, hot pink eyes, full lips with hot pink lipstick, and a very curvaceous and buxom figure. Personality Blossom Kurenai is a resourceful and dedicated superheroine and agent with a strong sense of justice, as she strongly believes in protecting the innocent and saving the lives of others. She is often cheerful, outgoing, smart, carefree, level-headed, friendly, courageous, mature, and self-confident kind of woman. She is also highly intelligent as a fighter, agent, and a superheroine. As a superheroine, fighter, and a agent, she takes her work with great pride (showing pride at what she does when she saves another), outside of her duty as a superheroine and a agent, she has an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. Blososm however, is not without her flaws, as she has shown to get very competitive with criminals, and does not take kindly to those who insult her pride as a superheroine and a agent. Thanks to her excellent devotion to justice, she often becomes allies and friends with other agents and superheroes. Additionally, she has shown great resilience and determination in pursuing various crimes and numerous organizations. Outfits Outfit 01: '''In her first outfit, she wears her Crimson hair bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hair clip that can be seen from behind, a shiny long crimson dress with white heart on the back, big puffy sleeves, and tied with a black obi around her waist and and wore it over her dress altogether. Underneath there is a shiny hot pink spaghetti strap top and shiny hot pink pleated skirt, which shows her cleavage and pink bike shorts. She also wears a black elbow length fingerless gloves, white grappling gloves, pink arm gauntlets, and black knee length boots with pink shin guards and white trims. The outfit is based on Tsukiumi from Sekirei, Chun-Li, Kasumi(Dead or Alive), and Hinata Hyuga from Naruto: The Last. '''Outfit 02: In her second outfit, she wears a shiny shocking pink bodysuit with exposed shoulders and backsides, high collar, and tied up with a gold zipper goes from her neck to her chest. She also wears a belt, black boots and elbow length fingerless grappling gloves, and white shin guards and gauntlets. Including her Crimson hair bow on the top of her head, a heart-shaped hair clip that can be seen from behind and shocking pink sci-fi visor/shades. Outfit 03: In her third outfit, she wears a gold-plated heart hair bow and a heart-shaped hair clip when seen from behind, blue sleeveless crew neck leotard with a heart shaped cutout hole near her bust, a big white heart on the front, and a golden heart emblem. Underneath her leotard is her shiny white miniskirt, a shiny red crop open vest, a white belt, white and red knee length boots and elbow length grappling gloves, gold shin guards and gauntlets, and a gold choker. Outfit 04: In her fourth outfit, she wears a white 3/4 midriff square neck t-shirt with pink heart on the center and hot pink/shocking pink sleeves which shows her ample cleavage. She also wears a blue jean skirt, a studded belt, a black choker with a pink heart icon, a black shoulder holsters which set the straps under and over her ample breasts, black fingerless grappling gloves with white gauntlets, black knee pads and elbow pads, white socks, and black boots. Outfit 05: In her fifth outfit, she wears a modified biker suit clad in leather, form-fitting around her curvaceous and buxom figure. It consists of a electric blue/white leggings and a short sleeve jacket with hot pink glow trimmings around the outline of her hips, along the side of her legs, and on both of her shoulders. She also wears a white belt, hot pink grappling gloves with white gauntlets, electric blue sci-fi visor/shades, white pauldrons, a pink shoulder holsters which set the straps under and over her ample breasts, black arm bands, and white boots with black shin guards. Story Background At the age of seven, Blossom Kurenai saw her first 80's anime, tokusatsu shows, and her first various martial arts and superhero movies, which fascinated her and also became part of the reasons why she started practicing various martial arts. She began by learning Tai Chi. However, Tai Chi was much different from the gorgeous movements she remembered from Wushu style, Dragon Ball series, and 90's Tokusatsu program. Blossom's skills are very improved rapidly. She used mostly kicks when fighting. Blossom continued to develop her kick attacks, embracing techniques from a variety of martial arts, such as Full Contact Karate, Savate, Ninjutsu, Tae Kwon Do, thus eventually creating her own style. A decade later, Blossom moves to Seattle, Washington, U.S.A. to explore for more knowledge. She also become a superheroine, and a crime fighter. As she is being admired by all these citizens, she met Yumie Tachibana, who is a medic from Chiba Japan, a martial artist, and a veteran who fought ten wars. She is impressed by Blossom's bravery, gratitude, superhero skills. Aware that they were related, Blossom was surprised when Yumie recognized her. It is then that Yumie mentions that Blossom should learn her fighting technique, Mixed Martial Arts. It turns out that Blossom is the younger half-sister and was taught superhero skills very well and professional. Five years later, Blossom sets up on a job as an Agent and a Fighter to improve and hone the superhero skills and martial arts skills, and keep the world safe. She is also promoted to Interpol and became the leader in Superheroine abilities, along Cerina Arquette. Super Fighters Megamix Mighty Henshin Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style Blossom is an all-around character who uses the mixture of Tai Chi, Full Contact Karate, Savate, Daito-Ryu Aiki-Jujutsu, Mugen Tenshin(Tenjinmon and Hajinmon Style) and Hayabusa Ninjutsu, Tae Kwon Do, and Pro Wrestling moves to create a super unique fighting style. She also learned Self-Taught Street Fighting style that is characterized by Superheroes and Superheroines. The moves are combined with many Superhuman strength maneuvers, speed, superior fighting skills, and weapon (Nunchaku, whip, Japanese/Kunoichi Swoad, Double Bladed Sword, etc.) mastery. Powers * Sense - Blossom can sense the presence of people nearby. * Superheroine - Blossom have the ability of superhuman powers. ** Super-human strength, speed, and agility. ** Superior fighting skills. ** Magic based weaponry. * Ergokinesis '''- Blossom has a incredible power of pink energy, that she uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Blossom can gather pink chi energy. ** Energy Projectile - Blossom can throw the pink energy ball while standing on the ground and in the air. * Cryokinesis - Blossom has an impressive control over ice. ** Ice breath - Blossom can blow freezing cold air out of her mouth. * Multiple Attacks: Blossom can channel her pink ki energy into her legs to deliver multiple kicks at a very fast ratio. Skills Character Relationships * Yumie "Sapphire" Tachibana - Her older half-sister and her mentor. * Cerina "Bubbles" Aquette - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Akagi Palmer - Her lifelong best friend and partner in combat, training, and mission. * Vert Henderson - Her lifelong best friend. * Kodama Purrott - Her friendly rival and lifelong best friend * Jyna "Buttercup" Violette - Her friendly rival and lifelong best friend. * Rokket "R.D." Diaz - Her rival and friend. * Tazz Haywood - Her best friend. * Bunny "Bunnie" Cosgrove - Her lifelong best friend. * Victorriea "Torrie" Cooper - Her friend. * Guarnet Underwood - Her arch-rival and ally. * Oliver Kimachi - Her rival and ally. * Hoji "Brick" Maslow - Her counterpart and rival. * Chun-Li - Her idol. * Blaze Fielding - Her idol. * Mai Shiranui - Her idol. * Sarah Bryant - Her idol. * Lars Alexanderson - Her ally. * Momiji(Ninja Gaiden) - Her idol. * Tina Armstrong - Her friendly rival. * Helena Douglas - Her friendly rival Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taunt During Tag/Team Switch Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes -'We need a Superheroine '-''' 'Theme of Blossom Kurenai * Genre(s): J-Pop, Anime/Anison, Jazz Fusion, Progressive Rock, Drum 'n' Bass, Jazz, Electronic * Composer(s): Fumie Kumatani, Hideyuki Fukasawa, Kentaro Koyama, Masahiro Aoki, Masami Ueda, Daisuke Ishiwatari * Song inspiration by: Skyscraper Scamper from Sonic Unleashed/Planetary Pieces: Sonic World Adventure, S.L.C. '01 from Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Force, True Fighter from Double Dragon Neo Geo Arranged soundtrack, Obscure from Gran Turismo 3, Big Shot from The King of Fighters XI version and Fatal Fury 3 version. Rivalry Themes Shared Themes -'''Yuusha and the Lovely Senshi '- Theme of Blossom Kurenai, Akagi Palmer, and Cerina Arquette * Genre(s): Hard Rock, Jazz Fusion, Anime/Anison, Post-Hardcore, Electronic * Composer(s): Masahiro Aoki, Daisuke Ishiwatari, Hideyuki Fukasawa Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females